Batman VS Scarecrow Dark knight Spoof
by madisonhagan1
Summary: Batman VS Scarecrow Dark knight Spoof By CollegeHumor you can find them on youtube, they are hilarious! I thought I would share this with you.


Scarecrow: "Leave no traces."

Thug: "Scorch the place."

The thug pours gasoline on the ground, and over the walls.

Other Thug: "I gotta piss…"

Scarecrow: "Why does he do that every time we do a job?"

They hear a crash, and start to scope the place. It's dark so one thug light up his lighter so he can see, as he looks around Batman shows up out of nowhere and distinguishes the flame as he beats the thug into unconsciousness. Scare crow comes out from his hiding place and fear gasses Batman.

Scarecrow: "Having trouble, how about a drink?"

Scarecrow douses Batman in alcohol.

Scarecrow: "You look like a guy who takes himself way too seriously. You want my opinion?"

Batman: "No! Girl scouts!"

Scarecrow: "You need to lighten-Wait what!?"

Batman: "Girl scouts!"

Batman cowers in fear. Scarecrow takes off his masked, confused.

Scarecrow: "Wait...You're scared of girl scouts?"

Batman: "They're knocking on the door! I don't have any cash!"

Scarecrow confused contemplates if his fear gas is working right or not.

Scarecrow: "Maybe I didn't use enough of this stuff."

Scarecrow gases batman again, even more this time.

Batman coughs and gasps for air as he chokes on the fear gas. Scarecrow waits for the results.

Scarecrow: "Yes! Feel the fear!"

Batman: "No! Sleeveless T-shirt!"

Batman points to the shirt in his mind, in reality at nothing, as Scarecrow stands there even more confused.

Scarecrow takes off his mask again, even more confused.

Scarecrow: "Sleeveless shirts?"

Batman: "Your torso's warm, but what of your arms!?"

Scarecrow: "Wha-wait wait hold on hold on."

Scarecrow gases Batman again.

Batman: "Rumbas!"

Scarecrow: "Whoa wait, wait you jump off of buildings and fight criminals but you're… scared of...rumbas?"

Batman: "How does it know where to go if we don't push it."

Scarecrow: "Wow...Just...wow."

Batman cowers in fear as he screams like a girl.

Scarecrow: "Oh my god, what is it now?"

Batman: "Ukuleles! Take it away! It's jingle jangles tell me I'm in a club med."

Scarecrow: "Why would you be afraid of that?"

Batman: "Florescent light bulbs. Saves the earth but at what weird twisty cost?"

Scarecrow: "Uh…okay."

Batman: "Jingling keys! Fun for babies but not for Batmen! Ah!"

Scarecrow: "I don't understand…"

Batman: "Intimacy!"

Scarecrow: "Ok. Wait I got to check this hold on."

Scarecrow walks up to one of his hurt thugs and gases him.

Scarecrow: Hey, Hey wake up! Now what do you see?

Thug: "Maggots…fire. Oh god make it stop!"

Scarecrow turns back to Batman.

Scarecrow: "See that makes sense to me."

Batman: "No stay away! Christopher McDonalds!"

Hallucination of Christopher McDonalds: "Hey, Batman how you doin'?"

Scarecrow: "Oh my-Are you kidding me!"

Batman: "Goose Mackenzie you keep your distance!"

Hallucinations of Christopher McDonalds: "Goose Mackenzie? That's going way back! But uh, thanks for knowing my work."

Batman backs up into the wall cowering in fear screaming his head off. He then gets up and runs around the room grabbing his head and screaming things he's scared of and seeing.

Batman: "Ahh! Invisaline braces! Ahh! A bag of sun ships! Ahh! Babe Ruth's tiny legs!"

Batman falls back onto the ground from fear.

Batman: "Bat's!"

Scarecrow interrupts looking relieved.

Scarecrow: "Bat's! see! That makes sense because your afraid of Bat's so you dress up like a bat hoping to scare criminals."

Batman interrupts him.

Batman: "No-nooo! not Bats, Baths!"

Scarecrow:"...Baths...?"

Batman: "Baths. Like a bath?"

Scarecrow: "Yep…"

Batman: "Taking a quick shower is just as refreshing. and uses one third the water!"

Scarecrow:"...and...you're Gotham's savior...?"

Batman: "IT'S WASTEFULL!"

Scarecrow:"...alright...screw this!"

Scarecrow throws the lighter on Batman. batman catches on fire but is not phased.

Scarecrow: "You're burning alive! That doesn't scare you!?"

Batman: "No, It's kind of a relief. Just keep those rumbas away from me they're like little electronic Alfred's. I mean! I mean nobody! certainly not the butler who raised me…"


End file.
